Heaven's Wrath
by MissBiankadonk
Summary: The mysterious handmaiden of the Queen of the Isles of Muscadet has caught the attention of a said blonde Captain. Little does he know that there is more to her social status and role in the reclaiming of Ivalice's peace. Basch/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world of Final Fantasy XII, they belong to Square Enix and their creators. It's simply being used for fun and the love of writing fictional stories for the public.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nothing but gray could be seen outside the Dalmascan airship's large windows. The Carbuncle had entered the mysterious gray mist that covered the northwestern waters off the Dalmascan coast. Normally, airship captains and any sane person would avoid the mist at all costs. It was common knowledge that whoever entered the mist didn't come back. But this situation was different. This was a rescue mission. The Aerodrome in the Royal City of Rabanastre had received a distress signal that was clearly coming from inside the mist.

The Aerodrome had immediately informed King Raminas and he was as shocked as they were. It had been hundreds if not a thousand years since the last recorded ship went willingly into the mist and reported something back. The King hesitated but it was a distress signal after all. He agreed to send a select few he trusted out to investigate this signal. The crew consisted of the newly appointed Captain Vossler Azelas, who volunteered to be the captain, a handful of common men and one of many foot soldiers, Basch fon Ronsenburg.

It was a dangerous mission and the risk only sunk in when they entered the mist. All eyes were locked onto the moving clouds of grey. The radars and navigation equipment aboard the Carbuncle immediately went haywire once they entered the unknown skies. It left them blind and open to anything that came their way. Now they had no choice but to reply on the power of the naked eye of a dozen men.

'Captain!' Yelled one of the navigators. 'We have a visual.'

Vossler was shaken from his reverie and instantly stood to stare at what looked like a forming mountain peak. A mountain. A frown crossed his brow as he accessed the situation. They were too far away from the coast to have any kind of mountain let alone a peak. His eyes flickered to the navigation boards and it still read that they were traveling at ocean level, though it would flicker to higher and lower altitudes. he equipment couldn't be trusted at this time. The crew was waiting for further orders from their leader.

'Take her down slowly,' Vossler sat down. 'Let's see if we can find land.'

It was not looking good. The mist seemed to be getting thicker as the airship lowered. The anticipation to land grew stronger and a few cried out when the ship came to an unexpected rough landing. They were grounded but yet the gray shadows still filled the view outside. Vossler stood up and announced a landing party that consisted of a few, not including himself. He turned towards the blonde soldier that was just about to head to the hanger.

'You,' he stepped closer. 'Basch was it?'

'Yes, Captain,' he stood at attention.

'You seem like a solid man. I'm appointing you party leader. Report back immediately if any of your lives are at risk. I don't want to lose anyone if we don't have to.'

'Yes, Captain. Thank you.'

This would be the only chance to gather as much knowledge they could about the area. Basch finished a few last minute adjustments on his attire before turning towards his party. Four common men and another soldier. It would have to do. No one was really expecting to find anything in the mist. They figured the distress signal was just a wild goose chase and they could go home within the day. The situation had changed and when they landed the shock was plain on Vossler's face. Basch could feel that he didn't know quite how to process thus he was sending a party to look at things. The blonde looked over his shoulder at the men before heading toward the open hangar doors.

'Be cautious,' he warned the party. 'No one knows that lies beyond this airship.'

'Yes, sir,' they said in unison.

Basch was the first to set foot on the new land. He looked down at his feet as he walked. The ground was made partially of sand and small patches of grass. Normally that would mean they were close enough to a coast but no ocean could be heard. The sand was darker than the white sand usually seen on the Phone Coast. The blonde waited and took in what surroundings he could see. His vision was still blurred by the wet mist and a faint wind chilled his exposed skin. He continued further and saw a darker patch of gray in the mist just a little ways in the distance. The party stopped but he continued. His free hand instinctively went to his sword hilt and held it tight. The patch became clearer and for the first time ever, Basch fon Ronsenburg's grip on his sword weakened.

He had never been taken before in his life. A young woman had emerged from the mist. Her dark hair flower over her shoulders, moving slowly in the wind. Her skin was dark, clearly touched by the sun, paired with darker dots that seemed to be everywhere. She wore the most interesting clothes that were not common attire on the continent. They stood, staring at each other. Her dark eyes looked quite childish against the mature way she was carrying herself. She slowly walked towards him and that's when he noticed a scroll in one of her hands.

'This is for King Raminas' eyes only,' her voice was barely a whisper. 'Make sure it gets to him.'

'The distress signal,' he managed to say. 'Was that you?'

What happened next seemed like a distant dream. She reached for his hand and placed the smooth piece of parchment in it with a smile on her face. Her hands were so warm compared to the environment around them, as if they were on fire. Moments passed and her hands slowly dropped to her side. Her eyes were so clear and true yet so much wonder was hidden behind them. The blonde could not bring himself to break the silence that was between them. And before he knew what exactly happened, she had turned and disappeared into the mist.

Basch stared at the very spot that he had last seen the woman, hoping that she would return and explain everything. After a few deep breaths, he turned around and headed back to the airship. The party that had come with him thought that he had gotten lost in the mist and wondered where he had gone. Once they noticed the scroll in his hand, their curiosity grew even more. Vossler turned around once he heard the party enter onto the deck. He was about to ask for a report but stopped when Basch reached out to give him the scroll.

'This is for the King.'

Vossler eyes him very carefully and then looked at the remaining party. Something had happened down there but now was not the time to ask questions. The instinct to flee the mist had been growing for some time and now it was stronger than ever. The brunette called his crew into place to depart for the venture home. Basch quickly returned to his station with the feeling that Vossler would not let him out of his sight, ever. He looked down at his hands and flexed them a few times, the warmth was slowly fading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The morning sun crept over the horizon to wake up the sleeping city of Rabanastre. Most of the city if not all would be up and working within the hour. A soft ray landed on the face of a soundly, sleeping man. Rolling over, he attempted to fall back into sleep and failed. Basch lied on his back for a few moments before getting up to dress for the day. It seemed like any other ordinary day until he stepped out of his quarters and into the busy hall beyond. It was normal for the palace to be busy this early in the day but more people seemed to be in a hurry.

Basch followed suite to the throne room where he found the King was taking audience with a few of the cityfolk. The city was recovering from a bad famin and a few items had to be put into place. The blonde stepped into place beside the other captains. Vossler turned his head in acknowledgement and then made a crude gesture toward the cityfolk as they bowed. The brunette was loyal beyond belief to the royal family but when it came to the people, it wavered to his liking.

His gaze followed the cityfolk was they left and immediately caught sight of a boy who seemed to be in quite the hurry. Vossler's babble was a second interest at the moment as the boy waited for someone to notice him. His fingers drummed quickly on a scroll of parchment and he looked quite nervous. After a while, he cleared his throat and the entire room went silent. His eyes grew wide and he fumbled on the scroll.

'The Aerodrome dockmaster would like to inform the King that the citizens from the Isles of Muscadet will be arriving soon if not already docked.'

'Is it that time already?' King Raminas looked at his advisors. 'We shall resume this conversation later. Prepare for their arrival.'

'Your Majesty,' Vossler stepped forward. 'Shall I go and fetch the guests?'

'Oh yes, Captain. Bring a party if you'd like.'

The brunette agreed and immediately headed for the Aerodrome on the other side of the city. Basch followed him until he reached the main entrance of the palace and watched Vossler disappear into the distance. He couldn't believe today was the day. The false rescue mission three years ago was a distant memory to most of the crew that went except for the blonde. The scroll was immediately given to the King upon their return. It was a letter from the Queen of the Isle of Muscadet. The content of the letter stayed with the King and not a word about it was uttered to anyone else. Thus, the whole thing was forgotten and people moved on. They had not experienced it the same way he did. They did not meet her.

Basch returned to his station beside the King and patiently waited. It didn't seem long before shadows appeared in the entrance of the palace. Vossler was walking with the most confidence anyone had ever seen before and he was followed by two Humes. The sun from the open doors were bathing the two Humes in light that it was hard to get a good look at them. The King stood up when the Captain stopped and bowed to present the two behind him. He quickly took his place beside Basch when the King stood and began to step down from the throne.

'It's an honour to finally have visitors from the Isles of Muscadet. Welcome and I hope you enjoy your stay in the Royal City of Rabanastre.'

A figure stepped forward, he was a young male. He had short, dark hair but piercing green eyes. His skin was a little darker than the common Hume. He had quite the muscular build that could be seen under is very unusual attire. The colors were very rich but it looked like he was wearing a very long shirt to the floor with pants underneath. His attire had more accents than what the royal princess was wearing. The young male stepped forward but the second figure stayed in place. Basch breathed in suddenly. It was the girl that had given him the scroll all those years ago. She was wearing a white cloak and holding an odd sort of staff. There was something about her presence that seemed different from the male. He was so fixated on her that he didn't hear the rude comment Vossler had whispered into his ear.

'We thank you for your greetings and your hospitality,' he paused for a bit and took in a deep breathe. 'I'm Prince Taran Osma of the Isles of Muscadet. I come here in my mother's sted.'

Everyone's eyes locked onto the young man as he spoke. He seemed young in the face but the way he carried his weight proved to be beyond his years. It seemed a few of the counsel were surprised to have royalty from another land in their presence and one they had not seen before. The King regarded him before shaking his hand and officially greeting him. The expression of the King's face said everything. This visit was now of serious matters. After shaking his hand, the Prince reached out to the woman still standing behind him.

'This is my holy handmaiden, Celeste,' he lightly touched her on the shoulder before turning back to the King. 'She's quite gifted in the area of magick and can be quite useful in the healing sector.'

'I'm at the King's disposal,' her voice was soft but rang throughout the hall.

'I thank you personally for your gracious hospitality. My Queen eagerly awaits what I have to say about your already wonderful Dalmasca.'

'It's a true shame that she could not present herself before me. Nonetheless, the servants will make sure your quarters and meals are attended to. If there is anything you need, I'm sure we can arrange it quickly.'

'If your Royal Highness would consider,' Vossler quickly stepped forward. 'It would be my honor to escort the Prince and his handmaiden around our wonderful city.'

'Then it shall be done, Captain Vossler,' the King nodded. 'Maybe we shall hold a fete, celebrating your welcome and perhaps more.'

'Bribes of fancy meals and celebrations will not distract me of my duties,' he paused for effect. 'Though they are welcome,' he couldn't help but smile a bit. 'I would like a counsel with the King and his advisors to discuss a few matters my Queen is concerned about.'

'A young man who's all about business,' the King smirked. 'I shall arrange everything in the morning. In the meantime, please enjoy your stay.'

Both partied bowed to one another and a group of servants came to escort to their quarters. Vossler had begun to talk to him but the blonde was focused on the young handmaiden. Unmoving, he watched her and the Prince be escorted out of sight. As soon as the two had left, the hall burst into conversation. So many questions were being thrown from person to person.

'Basch?' Vossler slapped him on the back. 'Are you alright, my friend? You seem out of sorts.'

'It's nothing worth mentioning.'

'Did you get a good look at the handmaiden? The cloak seemed to be very unnecessary. She most likely would look better without it.'

Basch blocked out the extremely rude comments about the handmaiden. He mused on as they walked in the opposite direction of the visitors' quarters. It was time to return to their royal duties as captains though their duties for the evening were mix of gossip and the usual drinking of ale. Basch sat quietly with a half empty ale in front of him. All he could think about was the handmaiden as he kept touching his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Royal City of Rabanastre was a magnificent place. The city itself was huge. A giant foreign majesty in the middle of the desert wasteland. Humes were always the ones for innovation and trying to beat the impossible. The city was an example of that. Captain Basch was looking out at the city as he waited outside the palace doors with a very impatient Captain Vossler. The brunette had already sent two servants to check up on their new guests. They were going to escort them around the city in hope of impressing them. It was a gorgeous day to take a walk around the ground. The sun was beginning to shine above the horizon and the market place was thriving with people.

Vossler was just about to make a comment on their lateness when he stopped pacing. Basch turned toward his impatient friend and saw the reason for his sudden stillness. The two men stood in awe as the cloaked handmaiden walked towards them, alone. He gave Basch a quick look before taking a few steps forward. For once in Vossler's life, he was putting duty before his desire to woo a beautiful woman. This day could go in two different directions. Basch could only hope for the better.

'Good morning,' Vossler bowed slightly. 'I'm Captain Vossler Azula, Order of the Knights of Dalmasca.'

She curtsied in the most elegant way and the blonde could not stop looking at her. It was definitely the girl that gave him the scroll. He could not forget that face though she was more mature now and her hair was tied back. Vossler was stealing all her attention and affection by giving her more appropriate comments than the one he was spreading the night before. Her gaze never left the brunette's as she smiled at him.

'My apologizes,' she looked down for a moment. 'The Prince will not be accompanying us today. He is very much behind on his prayers and must tend to those duties first.'

'Unfortunately, it is his lose,' Vossler attitude subtle changed as he stepped closer to kiss her hand. 'It's a shame he shall miss such a beautiful day.'

'Is it customary for captains to kiss the hands of handmaidens?' She regained her hand.

'You're not just a handmaiden. You are a handmaiden to a prince and a holy one at that,' he collected himself. 'I must add that you are also a guest in the city… uh, what may I call you?'

'Celeste,' her gaze quickly broke to look at Basch.

'Oh, yes, I would like to introduce to you another member of the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca,' he stepped aside. 'Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg.'

Basch stiffened as her hazel eyes locked onto him. Her expression seemed to soften ever so slightly as they continued to look at each other. Did he see a hint of recognition is her eyes or a small switch of a smile? As slowly as brushing away a thought, he took the slender hand on his and kissed it. The warmth that had once been there before spread one again. Within that moment, the scent of a subtle perfume came to pass that he had never smelt before but wanted to again. Ages seemed to go by before Vossler interrupted their secret connection and gestured towards the stairs leading towards the city. The party of three quickly stepped out of the palace.

Vossler moved in right beside Celeste. Basch knew right away what was to come and he kept his eyes on her as they walked through the various courtyards and markets. He knew his fellow captain very well and knew when he liked a woman. It would be any moment now, the handmaiden would be draped over his arm and laughing at every joke he would say. But that was not the case. Her curiosity for everything seemed to be distracting her from his advances. He thought it quite amusing and received a deathly glare when the handmaiden was distracted. She spoke to every merchant and person that made eye contact with her, which wasn't hard. Basch had to admit that she was a beauty compared to the common women in the city. A smile crossed her face as she nearly jumped over to the merchant selling magick crystals. She picked up one magick crystal and held it to the light.

'I'm guessing my Lady is enjoying the tour,' Vossler stepped next to her. They were standing in one of the courtyards connecting the various sections of the city.

'It's nothing like I've seen before,' she seemed distant as she turned towards a passing Moogle. 'So many different races! I've only seen sketches of Moogles from the pilgrims' travel logs.'

'Well, many love to travel to the Royal City because of it's beauty but also for its merchants,' he placed both hands behind his back. 'Rabanastre is very unique indeed.'

Vossler stood proudly and did not see the look that she had given him. She truly wasn't fallen for his usual moves. Basch couldn't help but try to hold back a growing smile. They continued on the tour of the city and soon midday had creeped upon them. They were passing the entrance to the Royal City when Celeste had slowed down to watch a bunch of crates pass by that were full of food. Vossler, like the good knight he was, slowed as well and offered to get her anything to get. She quickly pointed to the furthest food merchant who was selling freshly baked bread. Basch watched his fellow captain walk in a faster than normal pace towards the bread merchant. He turned back to see she had focused her attention beyond the city gates. There were other wonders around her she could have focused her attention on but yet the desert seemed more important.

'Does something interest you beyond the city limits?' He said in a low enough voice for only her to hear.

'We do not have deserts where I come from. Being surrounded by it seems a little overwhelming at times,' she seemed distant. 'But I cannot help but be curious to such things that I'm not familiar to.'

'Would you like to be escorted around the desert, my Lady?' Her head snapped around to look right into his eyes. It was not the expression he was expecting.

'Please don't call me that. My name is Celeste.'

'My Lady,' Vossler quickly cut between them. 'It is a fortunate day indeed. Here is some of the finest flavoured bread around.'

'Thank you for your kindness, Captain Vossler,' a small smile appeared as she stored the bread in her bag. Vossler seemed confused as to why she wasn't eating it but did not dare ask. 'I would like to continue now.'

'My apologies, but you have seen the entire city.'

'Then where are those people going?' She pointed to some rough looking Humes going through rusted gates.

'They are not to be bothered with,' Vossler quickly brushed it off and tried to change the subject of conversation.

'If she would like to see Lowtown then we should give her the option of doing so,' Basch stepped in.

'Lowtown? It's another part of the city?' She seemed more eager than before. 'I would like to see it.'

'My Lady, it's not a place for your type of status. There must be something else more suitable than-'

'I will be more than happy to escort you through Lowtown,' Basch took control of the situation. 'I will see you back at the palace, Vossler.'

'You are too kind, Captain.'

The blonde captain gestured towards the gate that the roughed up looking people had gone through only moments before. An expression of complete satisfaction was plastered on her face as she headed towards it. Basch turned towards his fellow captain before following the handmaiden. Vossler did not look pleased because his time with Celeste was cut short. The blonde could feel the daggers that were coming at him from Vossler's stare of death. Basch knew that he would go back to the palace and pace until he returned. His jealousy would be beyond taming after this little venture. Vossler was not one for friendly competition. It didn't matter at this point.

* * *

**Please review guys! I would like your opinion or thoughts so far. Even maybe some corrections if you find some :)**


End file.
